Asahi Azumane/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Asahi Azumane CharaProfile.png Asahi and Shufusu.png Daichi, Asahi, and Suga Walking Together.png No need to be nervous.png Omikuji Worries.png Too Sloppy.png Vol 24 promo comic.jpg Asahi Looking Murderous.jpg Covers Chapter 22.png Chapter 34.png Chapter 94.png Chapter 242.jpg Chapter 303.jpg|Chapter 303 cover Volume 3 Back Cover.png Vol 3 english back.jpg Volume 5.png Hq vol 5 cover.jpg Volume 7.png Hq vol 7 english.jpg Volume 12.png Vol 12 eng cover.jpg Shosetsuban 2.jpg Color works Chapter 1.PNG Chapter 16.png Chapter 20.png Chapter 24.png Chapter 30.png Chapter 46.png Chapter 49.png Chapter 65.png Chapter 69.png Chapter 80.png Chapter 85.png Chapter 103.jpg Chapter 109.png Chapter 116.png Chapter 142.png Chapter 150.png Chapter 175.png Chapter 179.png Chapter-187.jpg Chapter 189.jpg Chapter 220.png Chapter 224.jpg Chapter 241.jpg Chapter 250.jpg Chapter 264.jpg Chapter 281.jpg Chapter 290.png Chapter 297.png Manga panels and pages Volume 9 Side Cover.png Why is it that Noya-san is so cool, but still isn’t popular with girls.png|Volume 12 extra chapter Volume 16 Asahi.png Asahi's Face.png Fist Pump.png Shimmer Tsukky.png Chapter 18.png|Chapter 18 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Asahi storming off.png Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Chapter 32.png|Chapter 32 cover Kurootheory2.png Chapter 037 Splashpage.png|Chapter 37 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 44.png|Chapter 44 cover Chapter 47.png|Chapter 47 cover Chapter58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 63.png|Chapter 63 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover Chapter 81.png|Chapter 81 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover TsukishimaYamaguchi1.jpg|Yamaguchi yells at Tsukishima (flashback) Karasuno92-11.png Chapter 102.png|Chapter 102 cover Chapter 108.png|Chapter 108 cover Chapter 115.png|Chapter 115 cover Chapter 118.png|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 121.png|Chapter 121 cover Chapter 122.png|Chapter 122 cover Chapter 124.png|Chapter 124 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover 013.png Chapter 138.png|Chapter 138 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 168.png|Chapter 168 cover Chapter 173.png|Chapter 173 cover Chapter 177.png|Chapter 177 cover Chapter 178.png|Chapter 178 cover Chapter 180.png|Chapter 180 cover (mentioned) Chapter 182.png|Chapter 182 cover Chapter 304.jpg|Chapter 304 cover Chapter307.jpg|Chapter 307 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Asahi Azumane Cover.png Asahi Character Design.jpg Karasuno Team.png Haikyū anime.PNG|Season 1 promo Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 2 promo Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg|Season one ending Screencaps Boop.jpg|Appearance in PV 2 S3E6.png|Asahi, Sugawara, and Daichi in their first year AzumaneAsahi.png|Encounters Hinata and Kageyama outside his classroom S1E8 Karasuno 2.png Haikyuu8.jpeg|Thinking about his passion for volleyball Nishinoya x asahi.png Asahi1.png Karasuno9.png DaichiAsahi.png|Overhears Sugawara talk to Ukai about the setter position Haikyuu11.png|Karasuno and Nekoma meet for the first time Karasuno2.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png AsahiRumor1.png|Rumor 1: forced a student to help his underlings beat up someone AsahiRumor1-2.png|Truth: was telling the student to get help AsahiRumor2.png|Rumor 2: sold drugs on the street AsahiRumor2-2.png|Truth: picked up a handkerchief someone dropped Haikyuu15.png|Karasuno is reborn Daichi2 S1E16.png|Ikejiri wishes Karasuno good luck in its next match Asahi S1E16.png Haikyuu17.png|Match against Date Tech Haikyuu18.jpeg HinataAsahi1.png Sugawara9.png Karasuno3.png Haikyuu25.png|The third years talk to Takeda about retiring from the team AsahiSuga.png|The third years discussing the future of the team after Interhigh Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG Karasuno11.png Haikyuucollision.jpg|A near collision with Hinata during a match Karasuno.png Cog-2 S2E10.png Above-S2E11.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png Karasuno6.png A Simple and Pure Strength-0.png KarasunoS2E14.png S2E18.png Karasuno7.png HinataKageyama7.png S2E20.png Karasuno8.png S2E25.png S3E2.png S3E5.png S3E9.png Stage Play First Run Cast.jpg 2ndKarasunoA.jpg 2ndRunCast.jpg Revivial Cast.jpg Promotional Flyer (I).jpg Winners and losers cast.jpg Engeki exhibition visual.jpg Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|First stage play Merchandise 2015 hq calendar 6.jpg 3rd years clear file.jpg Asahi may.jpg FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg I'm a Believer.png Karasuno Uniform.jpg Karasuno vobaca card.png Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg Sln 5.jpg Vol 3.jpg Vol 5.jpg Vol 6.jpg Vol 9.jpg 4th Key Visual.png 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg IMG 8929.JPG Imagination single cover.PNG IMG 8685.png IMG 9015.PNG Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Asahi Azumane